


and you don't need me

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: Some Things Were Meant To Be [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought about leaving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you don't need me

You don’t need treats

You don’t need tricks

And you don’t need me

 

Have you ever thought about leaving?

I wouldn’t blame you, you know

If you did

If you left me

I wouldn’t hold it against you

In fact

I think it would be the right decision

I think you should do it

Just go

Now

Please, don’t stick around and make it any harder than it already is

You have to leave

You have to because

Because if you don’t

Then you’re with me

With me

You’re stuck with me

And I couldn’t do that to you

I wouldn’t wish that on anyone

Especially not you

You with your smile and your eyes and your cheeks

Gosh I could just kiss those cheeks all day long

So cute and round and happy and smiley and happy and smiley and

What happens when you stop smiling?

Because you will, you know

If you stay with me

You’ll stop smiling

 

And I wouldn’t wish that on anyone

 

 

                    

**Author's Note:**

> "Ghosting" by Mother Mother


End file.
